Time's Slave...
by Epershand
Summary: Days, weeks, months, years, centuries, millennia's, I'm not quite sure how long it's been. Is that not ironic? I am Time's Slave, yet I have no concept of it. I also do not care how much time has passed. It won't matter, because I will be here forever....


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic.  
  
Authors note: This was just a spur of the moment thing, please review!!!  
  
  
  
*~* Time's Slave *~*  
  
  
It's dark up here. Very mysterious. There is always the fog hovering around, and I have never been quite able to figure out where it comes from or why it never goes away. I've been here for so long. I've forgotten what it is like to live, to laugh, to love. Love. I curse myself mentally. The reason I'm here is because I loved the wrong person. It wasn't my fault. I tried to stay away from him... but I never could. Life was simplistic in those days... being the Princess of Pluto was quite an extravagant position. I'll never forget all those times Queen Serenity and I stirred up trouble. We were both born in the same year. I became her best friend. I was also her protector. You thought I was a Senshi for her daughter, didn't you? It did always appear that way. But it was never true. To little Serenity, I was Aunty-Setsu.   
  
I also recall Queen Serenity's husband. He tall and quite strapping if I must say so myself. Born on the Sun, he was the prince. I used to help Serenity sneak off to see him. She never knew that I had fallen in love with him too. Oh, I remember their wedding. It was... extravagant. People from all over came to watch as the Princess of the Moon, and the Prince of the Sun, got married. Nothing like it had ever been seen. The Moon and Sun had been sworn enemies for a long time. Serenity's wedding proved to be a treaty between them.   
  
During one of my visits to the Moon, just after little Serenity was born, the King kissed me in the rose garden. He told me that he loved me and not Serenity, and so the affair of the millennium began. The next six months of my life were bliss. I should have known it was too good to last. The King had snuck off one night to see me on Pluto. Little did we know that for the past few weeks, Serenity had begun to suspect something. So she followed him. I'll never forget when she found us. The look on her face was devastating. It was mixed with so many emotions, hurt, anger, betrayal, and disbelief. She dragged us both back to the Moon where we were tried.   
  
The headlines in all the papers read, "Queen finds King fooling around with her best friend!" The King was found guilty of adultery, and sentenced to death. My sentence however was much worse. I was to be given immortality, and guard the Gates of Time forever. But, the worst part of it, would be the loneliness.   
  
Queen Serenity came and talked to me after I was placed at the Gates of Time. She was angry, hurt, and she felt betrayed. I told her I was sorry. She told me that I would always be her friend, and she was sorry that I had done what I had. Because now, I would be a prisoner forever. I was Time's Slave. So began the beginning of the end of my life.  
  
I have been here for so long. I've watched civilization evolve gradually. I've seen birth, and death. I had to sit and watch as the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, the Princess and her lover torn apart, the Senshi who guarded her being killed. But the worst thing of all was I had to watch my best friend give her last ounce of strength to save others. It was then I realized how selfish I had been. I had willingly destroyed my best friends perfect love, to gain my own. I never really cried over being sent here for eternity. But, at that moment, I did. My best friend was dead, and she died so she could save everyone else.   
  
Days, weeks, months, years, centuries, millennia's, I'm not quite sure how long it's been. Is that not ironic? I am Time's Slave, yet I have no concept of it. I also do not care how much time has passed. It won't matter, because I will be here forever. Or until Neo-Queen Serenity decides to have mercy on me. I'm not sure she knows why I was put here, and why I cannot leave unless absolutely necessary. But, I hope she never finds out.   
  
I Will Forever and Ever Be Time's Slave...  
  
  
(A/N - Like I said, just a spur of the moment thing! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!) 


End file.
